


Hollow

by RaccoonBot



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonBot/pseuds/RaccoonBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin goes shopping for Deft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

October 23, 2021

 

Another rainy Thursday. Another terrible weather day, with people rushing by in a hurry, forgeting all they can, just to get somewhere a second faster. Whether it is school or work, lectures or meetings, dates or TV shows, noone stops. To be fair, everyone is in a rush nowadays, and Martin was often no different.

But not today. He had set a reminder on his phone and an alarm extra early just for this special occassion. Not that he needed to. Martin was awake long before he heard his melody ring. It was a special melody, his and Hyukkyu's. It always made it easier to get up every morning, even after the other had left. Only today Martin acctually had different ideas than yesterday or the day before. He asked for a day off of work, which his boss gladly agreed to, musing something along the lines of Martin needing more sleep. Which was funny. After a few years of working there, he should know exactly why Martin nearly always comes with dark ovals under his eyes, possibly napping at his desk instead.

Yet Martin didn't take this day off to sleep, which while smart, would ruin his whole plan. After eating his breakfast and taking a quick shower, he had started walking around the bustling city. Even in the dusk of an early morning, life never stopped, it just moved on and on, while Martin flowed with it.

Soon he arrived at a pretty flower shop, with beautiful ornaments and a small sign with some flowery puns along the lines of "We will make your smile bloom!". That it did, even if only for a moment, as Martin decided to focus on the task at hand. He entered the shop, instantly dazzled by it's beautiful surroundings, it felt as if he was in an acctual garden as the shop was well designed with a pathway of checkered marble tiles, surrounding and zig zaggin around the pots of flowers on display. Even the walls were decorated with fantasy novel inspired trees, between large windows, making the shop shine with light. Martin wandered around the shop for a while, enjoying the smells of various flowers, until heading to the cashier after picking out 5 white lilies.

 

"5 lilies? What a lucky girl" She mused tapping the buttons on her register.

 

"Lucky guy." Martin corrected her after a short smile.

 

"Still very lucky to be receiving them from you!" She winked, before giving him the receipt " That'll be 12€, for you cutey!"

 

After Martin handed her the money and walked out it started to rain again. Scurrying to protect his newly acquired flowers, he darted to a nearby bus stop. From there, slowly, to make sure to not ruin his pretty lilies, while also cussing the rain, as it showed up at the worst time again, he moved onwards through the streets. Soon he appeared at a shop, which now doubled up as a nice little hideout for the people surprised by the rain, well acctually storm, caught out unprepared.

Martin decided he had nothing better to do and just wandered around the aisles, looking through what was on sale, though nothing seemed urgent or needed, until he found some nice candles, picking out the white ones to fit with his lilies. After a quick moment to himself, hoping the rain had stopped by then, he approached the counter, probably looking quite sweet and romantic, with his flowers in one hand and the candles in another. After getting through, he sluggishly awaited at the doors for a few minutes, until he saw the bus he needed coming.

He quickly ran outside to meet it and jump in, as Martin often experienced that bus drivers liked to skip empty stops. He knew the bus ride would take a while, the city was large and to go outside of it could take half an hour or more, so Martin plugged his ears with earphones, entering a trance like state. As music slowly filled his head, so did memories, and he didn't notice when the time had come for him to get off the bus. Being the last person to do so, Martin strolled through the driver, ignoring his sad look and jumped into the mud near the street.

Taking his time Martin gazed at his surroundings, the familiar grasslands on one side and the pine forest on the other. Yet he chose to simply walk along the stone laid path, approaching his destination.

As he walked through the very familiar gate, leaving the stone fence behind him he approached the only dear thing in his life.

He put down the flowers, lit the candles.

And read the words on the gravestone another time:

 

_Here rests a loving Husband, Son and Brother_

_Kim Hyuk-kyu_

 

 

"Happy birthday" he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Destinyiel killing all the characters off and some ideas I got out of poor unsuspecting ciseaux <3


End file.
